Hogwarts Musical
by Hogwarts Mistresses
Summary: Can Harry and Hermione make it into the musical even with the rest of the school against them? AU
1. New Year's Eve

_**Hogwarts Musical**_

**Written By**: HermionePotter

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**:Can Harry and Hermione make it into the musical even with the rest of the school against them? AU

**Disclaimer**:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN "High School Musical" EITHER!

**NOTES: Based on the Disney Channel Orignal Movie, "High School Musical" **

**The songs are from the movie, but some of the lyrics may be alternated to fit the story.**

**This story is AU!

* * *

**

Harry Potter was just about to open his hand to release the snitch when his mother, Lily, came running out. Lily was a very pretty woman; she had bright red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Tonight she was wearing a long green dress to match her eyes.

"No, you two. Not Quidditch tonight! We are vacation, which means we are not here to do the things we normally do at home. This Witches and Wizards (and immediate family members) Retreat wasn't free you know." Lily told James, Harry's father, and Harry.

"But, mom, just one quick game. Please?" Harry asked giving her his puppy dog pout. Lily turned away from her 17-year-old son to avoid the pout that she knew could make her do anything he wanted her too.

"Yeah, please, Lil. Just one quick game." James pleaded pouting as well. Harry and James were almost identical except for two things: 1) Their age and 2) Their eyes. Harry had Lily's vibrant green eyes and James' unruly black hair.

"No, James! We are EXPECTED to be at the adult party upstairs in ten minutes and you need to change. Now come on…" Lily demanded dragging her husband away from the large opened field. Then, realizing she had forgot to tell Harry something she turned, "Harry, dear, the teen party is being held in the basement."

"Do I have to?" Harry asked struggling to hold the anxious snitch in his hand. _"I really don't wanna go to that stupid teen party. They are so boring and dumb." _He thought ruefully.

"Yes, you do. Come and change. I will call to check and make sure you are actually there in a little while." Lily, literally, dragged Harry and James up to their hotel room to change clothes; both men grumbling the whole way.

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch in her hotel room reading "Beauxbatons: A Magical History" The book was filled with facts about her school. Yes, Hermione Granger attends Beauxbatons Magical Academy. She was the top witch at the school and she excelled above and beyond every other girl in the school. She was especially good at the spells to attract males, but she never used them on men because she wanted them to like her for her, not because of some stupid power. Someone came up in front of her and stood there, but Hermione didn't notice. The person grabbed the book out of Hermione's hands.

"Mom! Give that back! Please!" She begged making futile attempts at grabbing the book. Her mother shook her head no and kept the book away from the girl.

"Hermione you have been reading all during our vacation. Now, if you want your book returned you, you are going to listen and do as I tell you. Understood?" Mrs. Ganger informed her brilliant daughter. Hermione nodded so her mother continued,

"You are going to get changed and go down to that teen party while I go to the adult party. That's final."

"Okay." Hermione resigned, "May I please have my book back now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear." Her mother replied handing her back her favorite book.

As Harry expected the teen party was a bust. It was pretty funny watching people go up on the platform and sing. The current two people up there were singing, "Baby One More Time" By Britney Spears. Everyone clapped for the two, who were actually pretty good, as they stepped off the platform. The spotlights circled randomly for a minute before landing on Harry and Hermione. Some people Harry did not know forced him up onto the platform.

Hermione, who was too busy reading the book she'd read six hundred times over, didn't notice the spotlight land on her. People near her, forced her up out of the chair, yanked her book out of her hands, and led her forcefully up onto the platform. She looked around and all consuming fear enveloping her being. She didn't sing in front of people. She glanced over at the man next to her and smiled.

_"At least he looks as nervous as I feel." _She thought thankfully. _"Good gravy, he is hot!" _She forced that thought out of her mind as gently music began to flow from the speaker and the lyrics appeared on the TV screen in front of the two.

_"I can't do this!" _He thought, but starting singing anyway, when he was prompted to do so by the lyrics on the TV screen in front of him and the girl.

**Harry**: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Harry looked over at the girl next to her. It didn't look like she was planning to sing, so Harry began stepping of the platform. Her soft, nervous, but beautiful voice stopped him.

**Hermione**: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
**Both**: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

**Both**: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
**Harry**: ooohhhh  
**Both**: And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Harry looked at the girl next to him. He had to admit she was beautiful! He couldn't remove his eyes from her.

**Harry**: Now who'd of ever thought that  
**Both**: We'd both be here tonight  
**Hermione**: And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
**Both**: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**Hermione**: I know it for real

**Both**: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

**Harry**: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
**Hermione**: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

**Both**: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Both**: That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
**Hermione**: The start of something new  
**Harry**: Start of something new  
**Both**: The start of something new

Both Harry and Hermione were breathing heavy after that. They looked around and saw that they had a standing ovation. They both smiled, gave tiny bows, picked up the things they'd left sitting in their original seats, and then everyone went outside to watch the fireworks.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She stated holding out her hand for the young man to take. The fireworks were currently going on, so she had to yell but she didn't mind.

"I'm Harry Potter, it's nice meeting you, Hermione." He said politely taking her smaller hand in his slightly larger one.

"It's nice meeting you too, Harry." She replied, thinking that name sounded familiar. Just at the moment, Harry and Hermione's cell phones started going off. "Excuse me." She stated and answered her phone while he answered.

"Yes, mom, I'm at the party." The both said at the time. They each raised one eyebrow at the other.

"No, mom, I'm not alone in a corner reading." Hermione replied to her mother's question, annoyed that her mom thought she was so predictable. After a few more seconds she clicked the phone shut.

"No, mom, I'm not causing major mayhem." Harry replied to his mother's question, annoyed that his mom thought he was so predictable. After a few more seconds he clicked the phone shut.

"Sorry about that. My mom wanted to make sure I was actually at the party." They both said again.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded yes.

"But only if I can have yours." She replied. He snapped a picture of her with his camera phone and handed it to her so she could program her information into his phone. She snapped one him and handed him her phone.

"It's weird that we both have cell phones because not many witches and wizards have cell phones." Harry commented handing her, her phone back and she handed him his cell phone back as well.

"My mom is a Muggle and she is allergic to owls so I had to get a cell phone so I could keep in touch with her." Hermione informed, making sure his information was saved before turning her cell phone off.

"I got one so that I could keep in touch with my Muggle friends in Godric's Hollow." Harry replied casually, making sure her information was saved before turning his cell phone off.

"I guess I better go say happy New Year to my mom. Bye, Harry Potter." Hermione stated.

"You know, Hermione singing with you has been the most fun I've had while on this vacation." Harry commented casually. He turned to look at her, to find the spot she had previously occupied empty.


	2. Hogwarts

_**Hogwarts Musical**_

**Written By: HermionePotter**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary:Can Harry and Hermione make it into the musical even with the rest of the school against them? AU**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!I DO NOT OWN "High School Musical" EITHER!**

**NOTES: Based on the Disney Channel Orignal Movie, "High School Musical" **

**The songs are from the movie, but some of the lyrics may be alternated to fit the story.**

**This story is AU!**

* * *

**_HOGWARTS TRAIN STATION_**

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

Harry watched from his window seat as the other students milled about outside the Hogwarts Express. They were all saying goodbye to their parents and scurrying off to find their friends so they could discuss their holiday vacations. Harry smiled when his friends stepped into their usually compartment. They all greet each other with their "secret" handshake.

"Harry! How ya doing, mate?" Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. The boy was tall about six feet two inches and he had a slight build like Harry. His vibrant red hair and blue eyes made Ronald Billius Weasley stick out in any crowd.

"Hey, Ron, I'm fine." Harry turned to the other five members of the Gryiffndor Quidditch team. "Hey, guys, happy new year."

"Yeah, a happy Gryiffndor New Year!" One of the team members shouted and they all nodded in agreement. "What team?"

"Gryiffndor!"

"What team?"

"Gryiffndor!" The seven Gryiffndor team members were now in the hallway instead of inside their compartment.

"What team?"

"Gryiffndor!" The last Gryiffndor was shouted at the top of their lungs and they all laughed good-naturedly. _"It's good to back with my friends. I wonder what Hermione's doing right now?" _

**_UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME LATER_**

_"The train ride to Hogwarts gets shorter and shorter every year, I swear it does." _Harry thought as the train came to its stop. Harry climbed in a carriage with Ron and two other members of the Gryiffndor Quidditch team. He tuned out the conversation the other three were having about the final Quidditch match of the year, Harry and Ron's last year, as they were graduating this year. His eyes lost focus on a spot just above Ron's head as he remembered New Years Eve and singing with Hermione. Harry was brought out his thought-induced-stupor when the carriage stopped outside of Hogwarts. He had arrived home…well his second home, anyway.

He quickly climbed out of the carriage, waited for the rest of team to join him, and then walked through the giant oak doors into the castle.

**_MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS_**

"Mom, my stomach- " Hermione start, but her mom cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"is always nervous on the first day at a new school."

"But, mom, I really don't think that-"

"You better not be saying that you don't think you'll fit in here because I'll just rebut by saying that that is exactly what you said when you started Beauxbatons and you fit in well there, remember?" Hermione didn't fit in there as a matter of fact, but she had told her worrywart of a mother that she did so her mom wouldn't worry.

Hermione stomach continued to churn as they toured the massive castle. Hermione could easily tell a great deal about people upon first meeting with them. Hermione could tell from the moment she first shook Headmaster Dumbledore's hand that he was a man Hermione was going to like. He was a child at heart who had a sense of humor and a reasonable tolerance for practical jokes and mischief, but if you got on his bad side or hurt someone who was close to him (as few as that number may be) you better watch out because this was not a man to mess around with. She listened intently to what Headmaster Dumbledore was saying, but allowed her mind to wondered to the boy…. no…. he was most definitely not a boy, he was a man…she met on her vacation. He was the one person Hermione met that she couldn't peg. After she had left Harry on the balcony, she had gone to her mother to wish her a happy New Year; Hermione went back to her room and began searching the four books she had brought with her. She found Harry's in the Great Witches and Wizards of the Ages. She knew she seen and heard that name before! His name was mentioned in her History of Magic class two years back, but never brought up again. She had met and sang with **_THE_** Harry Potter. She grinned thinking about how many girls would have killed to be in her shoes that night before, she was brought back to reality by the squeak of the giant oak doors that lead to the outside of the castle as some of the professors entered from outside.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, I had planned to have the Sorting Hat sort you before the other students arrived so that you wouldn't of had to be sorted with the first years, but it appears time has slipped away from us as the other students are just now arriving. I am afraid you'll have to be sorted along with the first years. Miss Granger you wait here for Professor McGonall," he said indicting the bottom of the steps "while I show your mother to our Floo fireplace. Oh and Miss Granger?" He said, "Don't worry, I have read your transcripts, I am sure that you'll do fine and that your light will shine very brightly here at Hogwarts." He turned to talk to one of the professor and Hermione turned to her mother.

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." She whined to her mother.

"Just be Hermione." Her mother replied with a quick kiss on the cheek and a whispered good luck wish and her mother was gone around the corner. Not a second too soon either as students poured in the castle doors. A great number of students poured directly into what Hermione had assumed was the Great Hall. She had bought Hogwarts: A History a week earlier once she had been informed that she and her mother were moving back to England, where Hermione had spent ten years of her life growing up. Hermione received a letter informing her that she had been accepted to Hogwarts, would be continuing her studies as a seventh year (meaning that she still could graduate this year, that she wouldn't be held back to play catch up), and that she and her mother were invited to visit Hogwarts on the day she was supposed to arrive to attend the school anyway. She received that letter two days after the move back to England.

"Miss Granger?" asked a stern but kind voice. Hermione turned at her name to face a woman who appeared to be seventy or so, but who knew how old she was in witch years. Her gray hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her and her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Hermione could tell that this woman was like Headmaster Dumbledore, only that she had a really low tolerance for practical jokes, mischief, and rule breaking.

"Yes?" Hermione answered politely.

"I'm Professor McGonall. I am the deputy headmistress, head of Gryiffndor house, transfiguration teacher, and head of the Hogwarts drama club. Welcome to Hogwarts, miss Granger."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said_. "That's an awful lot of jobs."_ She thought as she shook Professor McGonall's hand.

"When I was informed that Beauxbaton's most brilliant student in a century would be attending Hogwarts for her final year, I was shocked. I know you will do wonderful here at Hogwarts."

"I hope so." Hermione said looking down at her feet. _"I have only been here for a little while and all ready everyone expects me to be valedictorian!" _She knew the pressure was all ready stacking itself on her shoulders. While Professor McGonall got all of the first years to line up behind Hermione, Hermione let her mind wandered yet again to the beautiful man she'd met on New Year's Eve.

Harry entered the foyer to the Great Hall and walked right past Hermione without noticing. He may not have noticed her but she certainly noticed him. As he disappeared into the Great Hall with the rest of the team behind him, Hermione stared him in disbelief (unlike the first years behind her who stared in admiration).

_"He goes here! I mean, okay it was possibility, but I thought for sure he went to Dumstrung!"_ She moved blindly forward as she was ushered in the Great Hall by Professor McGonall while the first years clumped up behind her in fear of what was come. Hermione barely registered that her feet were moving, her thoughts rolling around in her head.

* * *

That's all for this chapter folks. Sorry for the long in between period and I could bore you with about ten good excuses, but I am not going to. 


End file.
